OC ~ Flame
Activity:' Mostly Active Name: '''Flame ''Nickname{s}:' Flamey ''Username: Kitta8'' ''Wikia Username: XxKittaxX'' ''Species: Dire Wolf, Grey Wolf Mix'' ''Sex: Male'' ''Age: ''1 Year, 2 Months (14 Moons) ''Birth Date: ''O''ctober 31 (Halloween)'' ''Sexuality: ''Pansexual ~ More into Males ''Group/Pack/Clan: '''Monstrous Position: ''Gladiator ''Past Inhabitant{s}: "''The Pit" ''Past Position{s}: ''Pup, Novice ''Spirit:' Grizzly Bear ''Sin{s}: Murder'' ''Theme Song{s}: '' You Don't Own Me (Grace Ft. G-Easy) I Hate You, I Love You (Gnash Ft. Olivia O'Brien) '''''Family Tree: Mother:' (Rose) (F/Living/Location Known) ''Father: (Lucifer) (M/Living/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandmother: ®(Nisa) (F/Living/Location Known)'' ''Grandfather: ®(Quill) (M/Living/Location Known)'' ''Grandmother: (L)(Absinthe) (F/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandfather: (L)(Rasputin) (M/Living/Location Unknown)'' '''''Earliest Known Descendant{s}: Ella (Nisa's Mother/Deceased/Location Unknown) Mate:' None '''''Former Mate{s}: [http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/OC~_Saturn Saturn]'' Animallover40056(F/Living/Location Known)'' Sibling{s}: Spark (F/Living/Location Known) Vlad (M/Living/Location Unknown) Offspring: Everest Kitta8(M/Living/Location Known) Nephew{s} & Niece{s}: None Height:' 5 Feet, 5 Inches (From Paws To Ear-Tips) ''Length: 7 Feet, 8 Inches (From Nose To Tail)'' ''Weight: 280 - 375 Pounds'' ''Pelt: His main overcoat is a rich, pitch black, and his underbelly is a dark charcoal grey.'' ''Pelt Texture And Length: He has sleek head fur and leg fur, with a silky, semi-fluffy body and tail.'' ''Eyes: His eyes are a deep/rich amber like the flames of a wildfire, with a small golden/light amber fade in the middle of his eyes. His eyes are also very inquisitive.'' ''Scars: He has a notch cut out of the outer-side of his left ear, scars around his neck from a too tight collar, and a scar around his right front paw/leg from his leg getting caught in a chain.'' ''Voice: His voice is deep and can be very cold-sounding at times, with a Russian accent that is sometimes difficult to understand.'' ''Extra: He is very muscular though his fluffy pelt hides just how muscular he is.'' ''Inquisitive: Anything and everything can catch Flame's attention. He loves following around different members of the pack to learn about their positions and what they do. Flame also loves listening to stories other pack members are willing to share.'' ''Protective: Flame is very protective of those he loves, cares about, or trusts. He will throw himself into a battle, run into a fire, or jump into a lake to save any canine or feline he trusts or cares about.'' ''Secretive/Shy: Flame is shy and hates being the center of attention, so most the time he stays in the shadows. He used to stalk herds of deer to practice being stealthy. Flame also will hide information from others to protect them.'' ''Dark Hearted: Flame is rarely dark-hearted but when something happens to someone he cares about/loves he will hunt down who hurt them and attempt or even succeed to kill them or teach them a lesson. Flame also has moments when he loves to spar to keep his skills up.'' Explosive: '''If Flame gets over-worked up, one small thing can make him explode, causing him to loose himself until he can calm down. ''Strengths: Flame is stealthy and can sneak up on prey easily. Flame (almost) always thinks before he speaks and acts, keeping him conformed and out of trouble. Flame doesn't feel physical pain, therefore allowing him to battle harsher and longer. Flaws: Flame often pushes others away when he gets into a mood that he isn't worthy enough. Flame self judges a lot, whether its about the way he acts or the way he looks. Flame often doesn't eat to remind himself of his harsh past. Flame can loose his temper easily, causing him to make rash decisions. Leadership: 6.5/10 Strength: 9/10 Speed: 7.5/10 Stamina: 9.5/10 Intelligence: 9/10 Agility: 8.5/10 Stealth: 9/10 Hunting: 9.5/10 Defense: 8/10 Likes: Rain/Storms Nighttime Snow Running Playing Around Fire Sunrises/Sunsets Dislikes: Being Lazy Sleep Most Humans Clouds (They remind him of Lily) Flame hardly sleeps unless he is extremely exhausted due to him having nightmares. Flame hardly eats due to habit of being starved when he was a "leash/pit dog". Flame often wanders into the territory to think about his past or problems. When he is mad he growls/yells in Russian. Being taken by humans again. Killing someone he cares about/loves again. Loosing his pack and the ones he cares about/loves. "Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance, or my kindness for weakness" "Don't ever disrespect or harm my friends or family, or you won't live to take your next breath" "I am W.E.I.R.D,: Wonderful, Exciting, Interesting, Real, Different." "Don't underestimate me. I know more than I say, think more than I speak, and notice more than you realize." Flame was taken from his mother at a very young age by humans who mistreated him once he got aggressive. Flame was tied to a tree with a chain, and a tight collar which left scars on his neck, and the chain got tangled around his leg, causing scars there as well. Flame was beaten once to the point his vision blurred. Lily, the humans' daughter had tried to help him, though out of rage he had accidentally ended her, thinking she was one of the humans who had beat him. Once he realized his mistake, he started his awful and torturous habits. Once Flame got aggressive, the humans who mistreated him put him in "The Pit" where dogs and wolves fought each other until only one came back out. Luckily he escaped before he was thrown into a fight. Flame knows exactly where his mother, sister, grandmother, and grandfather are though he will never go back or tell anyone. When Flame is content his tail curls up and rests on his haunches due to his small bit of husky DNA from his mother. Flame often goes back to "The Pit" to lead the canines, battle, and have fun Flame can oddly enough read body-language and certain movements for mute canines/felines Flame cannot feel physical pain, or emotional pain most the time, as it takes a lot for him to feel emotions/emotional pain Nightmare Ghostality(Trust Rate: 100%) Saturn Animallover40056(Trust Rate: 100%) Siren Bunny03725(Trust Rate: 95%) Grim Sparkle22659(Trust Rate: 99%) Saint Mompop566(Trust Rate: 100%) Jester Mompop566(Trust Rate: 100%) None Yet (Post in the comments and I'll add them) Flame as a pup.jpg|Flame as a pup Flame, Spark, and Vlad.jpg|Flame (Left), Spark (Middle), Vlad (Left) Flame as aa novice.jpg|Flame as a novice in autumn Flame as a novice.jpg|Flame as a novice in winter Flame.jpg|Flame as a gladiator in winter Flame2.jpg|Flame as a gladiator, stalking his prey Flame howling.jpg|Flame mourning after he accidentally killed Lily Flame.gif Flamey.gif Fllame.gif Flameyy.gif Fllamee.gif WIP